Idiot and Autistic
by hinata061389
Summary: Orihime and Ishida fluff. Characters are a little bit OOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: My first Ishida x Orihime fan fiction…

He acts like he's an autistic… He acts like he is a dork…He sits silently, talks mysteriously and there's something in him that make Orihime draw her attention from Ichigo to him. It happened since they went to Soul Society. She just didn't notice it yet… until he began to avoid them to regain his quincy powers… She was missing him… And now she's glad that he's back to them… They are much closer than before…

He smiled at her.

She smiled back. It is the fact that he's talking to her that made him mysterious in her eyes. She learned he hasn't talked and befriended any woman before. No, he never really befriended any one before. She was wondering why he hated Kurosaki Ichigo. Then she discovered later on that he was blaming shinigamis like them for his grandfather's death. He grew up lonely and she had seen something deep inside him… Ishida Uryuu is kind and passionate. Ishida will protect not only those who he loves but also those who needed it… Ishida wouldn't mind dying for the sake of others…He was quiet and quite weird, yes… But there's something in him that glowing and shouting aloud…his heart…

He is the perfect example of a boy who could make girl's hearts get broken if he really wants to. His eyes which are behind clear eyeglasses showed compassion and a spark of sadness, she can't resist looking at him. His lips are full and red enough to invite a kiss, and his hair looks like a soft raven. His name, sounded like music to her ears.

Orihime actually began to notice him when he got a higher score than her in their Trigonometry subject. She was the one who checked his papers, so she knew. His name, Ishida, also made her want to meet him. He was popular… always number one…

"You know what, I envy you… You are always happy…" he suddenly said that broke her trail of thoughts.

"You could be happy, if you really want to!" she said still smiling. She always smile, she always laugh that her eyes are always crinkled into that expression that simply amuses him.

"Hime…" he called her. It was the nickname he used to call her. His eyes changed from that spark of sadness into something she didn't understand.

A/N: hime means princess

"Hmm?"

"What will you do if you fall in love with a friend?" Ishida asked. She winked as she thought he sounded hopeful.

"I wouldn't! I don't like to fall in love with a friend, it would mess up everything. Besides, I don't get attracted to any of my friends" she replied, as she tried not to stammer in front of him. She said the words defiantly, completely hiding the truth.

"I see… I n-need to go…" he stuttered, he winked again as she thought he saw sadness and a hint of moist in his eyes. She watched him in perplex as he turned his back at her.

After that, he hadn't talked to her that it began to infuriate her so much. She decided to wait and talk to him after class.

"Ishida-kun!" she called as she saw him passed. He acted like he didn't hear her.

"Ishida-kun, you idiot!" she called and grab his right arm. She was surprised that she had called him an idiot. It was the first time she said an insult to him… It was the first time she became so annoyed… It was the first time somebody she loves avoided her deliberately. It was the first time he hurt her…

"What! What do you need from me!" he shouted, she felt her eyes instantly get wet. Orihime looked down that she didn't saw him wiped his tears that starting to well from his eyes.

"You idiot… You autistic… Why are you acting like that! Are you mad at me? What did I done to you!" she shouted as she looked up. Ishida looked away. She called him an autistic? She must be really mad at him…

"You hadn't done anything…I have my own problems…Just leave me alone…"

"I'm your friend remember? You can tell me" her expression changed into something that showed concern and love.

"I don't want to be your friend!" Ishida shouted. She cried.

"I wanted to be more than your friend… That's my problem…I love you…" he continued as he looked down that he didn't saw her smile.

"Don't cry. I wanted to see you always wearing your smile… please stop crying" he said after a while.

"Idiot! You're the one who made me cry!" she said half-laughing, half-crying that she looked crazy.

Orihime threw her arms at him as she whispered something in his ears. Ishida gasped in shock, then smiled and hugged her closely. He looked up at the blue sky as he savored what she just said.

"_I love you Ishida-kun, you idiot…_"

A/N: Okay, I know it's not good. I wanted to sleep already since it's 12 am. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading this fiction. And yeah, I'm sorry if Orihime is a little bit OOC. Please R&R. Thanks


End file.
